


trust is easy when it's you

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub, Femdom, Fingering, Gloves, Other, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: “I’ve got some, um, potions in there that- well- they alter the subject’s, um, mental state?”Cel had said, during one of the discussions they had about this.“If you-um, I’d be- I’d like it if you used one."
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	trust is easy when it's you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skvadern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/gifts).



> words used for cel's equipment are "cock" and "hole"

Sasha surveys the shelves in front of her. There’s rows and rows of bottles full of a variety of liquids. Every bottle has its own label, the potion’s effect written in large, plain letters. Cel told her which shelf to look at for the potions she might need, but she can’t stop herself from looking at all the different colors and labels, running her fingers over the glass as she reads each one. 

She’s always been impressed with Cel, with the way that they talk and the things they’ve made. How quickly they can take base ingredients and mix together a potion for just about anything on the fly. She always wanted to be closer to Cel, to learn so much from them, but it still had taken her by surprise when Cel pulled her aside and taught her how to improve her bombs. And now Cel is waiting in the other room, naked, lying on their own lab table, and Sasha is picking out which of their potions she’s going to use on them. 

_“I’ve got some, um, potions in there that- well- they alter the subject’s, um, mental state?”_ Cel had said, during one of the discussions they had about this. _“If you-um, I’d be- I’d like it if you used one. And I know an altered mental state isn’t exactly what you’d expect your partner to have during a scene like this but, well, honestly? I don’t think- You wouldn’t- I trust you. So if you- if you do pick one, I- You can do whatever you want to me while I’m under the effects, alright?”_

The memory makes her smile, her mouth turning up as she runs her finger along a label that reads _Aphrodisiac- Strong._ The liquid in the bottle is thick and baby pink, and Sasha swirls it around a few times before nodding to herself and placing the bottle in her bag. She scans the shelf again, fingers itching toward a couple of different potions before deciding against them, for now, and making her way back to the lab. 

Just before she rounds the corner into the room, Sasha stops and opens her bag again, rifling through it before pulling out a pair of black, leather gloves. She can’t hold back the smile that spreads across her face as she slides them on and secures them in place. She flexes her fingers, admiring the look of them, black and shining in the light.

When she finally steps into the room, Cel starts babbling immediately. “Oh, hi, I- uh, I was starting to worry you wouldn’t come back in- hah- not that I don’t trust you, it’s just… been a few minutes? And I get nervous sometimes- you know me, brain going a million miles a minute, but- you’re here now!”

“I am,” Sasha says, opening her bag again and pulling out the potion. She hands it to Cel, who takes it with a confused look on their face. “Drink.”

Cel swirls the bottle around the same way Sasha did earlier before popping out the cork and downing it in one go. They smile as they pass the bottle back to Sasha, who places it gingerly on the lab table across from the one they’re laying on. “I knew making that watermelon flavored would come in handy,” they say, leaning back on the table until they’re lying completely against it. 

It doesn’t take long for the potion to kick in, and Sasha watches as Cel starts to shake, their hips moving on the table. There’s nothing for them to rut against, nothing for them to gain any sort of friction against, and Sasha finds she _loves_ watching them squirm. One of their hands begins to inch between their legs and Sasha reaches out lightning fast, snatching their wrist and holding it up. 

“No,” she says simply before dropping Cel’s wrist and taking a small step backwards. “Don’t make me strap you down.”

Cel groans, arousal or frustration Sasha isn’t sure, before reaching down and gripping the edges of the table with both hands so hard their knuckles start to turn white. 

“Good, Cel,” she says, and watches the visible shiver that runs through their body. She quickly scans the room for a chair, grabbing the nearest stool and placing it _just_ out of Cel’s reach before sitting on it. She removes her jacket with practiced ease, folding it and setting it on the table behind her. Her boots come off next, placed neatly on the floor next to her stool. She undresses the rest of the way in a similar fashion, taking her time and making sure each article of clothing is carefully and neatly arranged on the table. The only thing left on her body by the end is the gloves, and she flexes her fingers again, smiling as she watches Cel’s eyes track the movement. “Want these?” she asks, and chuckles softly at Cel’s desperate nod. 

Sasha walks over to Cel and runs a gloved finger across their stomach. “Please, gods, Sasha, I can’t-I want- I need- _fuck_ ,” Cel pleads, legs starting to shake with need. Sasha smiles, replacing her finger on Cel’s torso with her entire hand, sliding her palm up and over a raised, pink nipple. Cel squirms and whines when she pinches it. 

“Bein’ so good for me, Cel,” she says, pinching slightly harder. “So-so gorgeous like this, all flushed and desperate. Can’t believe I get to do this with you- _to_ you.” She lets her hand trail down Cel’s chest, down their stomach, coming to rest gently over their hip bone. “I mean, when we first met I was in awe of you, y’know? With your potions ‘n stuff.”

She watches as Cel’s cheeks turn pink. “I- um, thank you, ” Cel says, clearly flustered. “The potions really aren’t too hard! I could-” they pause to let out a shuddering groan as Sasha’s hand brushes over their cock. “I could show you more? Sometime? Not right now, though, because, well-” they’re cut off again as Sasha presses her finger harder against them, rubbing their cock in small circles. Cel whines, high and needy, and rolls their hips with the sensation. 

“I’m learning _loads_ about them already,” she says, a smile on her face as Cel grows more and more desperate for her touch. “Gods, that really was a strong potion, wasn’t it?” she asks, pulling her finger back from Cel and delighting in the pained whimper that escapes their lips. “I should’ve known it was the good stuff, huh? You made it, of course it’s going to work that well. You’re so good at that,” she whispers, walking up the table and leaning over Cel’s face. 

She takes her clean hand and cups Cel’s cheek with it. Cel gasps and leans into the touch, clearly craving any and all physical contact they can get. It makes Sasha laugh, but she indulges them, cradles their face as her other hand works its way toward the place Cel needs it most without them noticing. She slides two gloved fingers into their mouth and barely holds in a groan as they close their mouth around the digits and _suck_. 

“Good, Cel,” she says, moving her other hand down past Cel’s cock and slipping a finger inside of them. She feels Cel moan around her fingers and she chuckles. She starts moving her finger in and out of their hole, relishing in the way their hips jerk and their legs start to shake. Sasha slides her fingers out of Cel’s mouth and wipes them on the table before running them through Cel’s hair. “Want another one?”

Cel nods, groaning as Sasha’s hands catch in their hair and causes her to pull it. Sasha easily presses a second finger in next to the first and Cel throws their head back with a sharp gasp. Their hips roll harder than before and Sasha picks up the pace of her fingers, other hand sliding out of Cel’s hair and toying with a nipple. 

“Do you want to come?” Sasha asks, curling her fingers _just_ so, and Cel whines, nodding their head so hard Sasha’s worried they’ll hit it on the table. “Can you tell me? Tell me you want to come.”

Cel looks at her for a moment. They open their mouth and Sasha thrusts her fingers in _hard_ , making Cel moan outwardly before shaking their head. 

“You can’t tell me? ‘s a shame, you’ll just have to tell me all about it afterward, yeah?” Sasha brings her thumb up, swiping it over Cel’s cock once, twice, three times, and Cel’s entire body bows, back arching completely off the bed, their legs shaking as they ride out their orgasm. Sasha slides her fingers out slowly and carefully, watching Cel for any signs of discomfort as she does so. She removes her gloves quickly and places them with the rest of her clothing. She then holds her hand out to Cel and helps them into a seated position, their legs dangling over the edge of the table. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cel says eloquently. Sasha laughs, a full-body laugh, and she hears Cel make a confused noise before bursting into laughter themself. They wrap their arms around Sasha and pull her into them so she’s standing between their legs, their chest heaving with the force of their laughter. 

“Good, then?” Sasha asks once Cel has let go of her. Cel smiles softly at her and nods. 

“ _Fantastic_ ,” they say. They’re quieter than normal, and Sasha has a feeling they won’t be their regular, chatty self for at least a few more minutes. 

She makes her way back to her clothes and begins to pull them back on. Cel walks over to a cabinet beneath one of the counters and retrieves a set of clothing that Sasha assumes they keep in case of potion-related accidents. 

Once the two of them are fully dressed, Sasha walks out of the room and stands in front of the potion rack again, running her fingers along the shelves. Cel comes up behind her and she turns. 

“Wanna show me what the rest of these do?”


End file.
